Where I Belong
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Having reappeared 19 years after the battle, how will Sileni cope with the changes and still living in a fantasy world that she and her brother have changed? "I was never supposed to live; I was supposed to be dead."
1. Prologue: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing that you recognize. I only own my characters and the personality to those that we were never introduced in the Harry Potter books!**

**Where I Belong**

**Prologue**

"_What the __**hell**__ were you thinking?" Remus scolded, helping Sileni stand._

"_Know I'll always love you. That there are others that love you for who you are, not what you become every full moon. Live your life, Remus; let the people into your heart." she whispered, seeing Voldemort turning towards them with hatred. "Goodbye."_

_She pushed Remus away with all her strength, turning to face Voldemort, just as he sent the killing curse. Sileni saw the satisfaction on the snake's face and eyes, a snarl upon his lips. Nearly everyone saw this with shock surging through their system, not able to believe what they were seeing. Those in the Order were furious when they found themselves locked outside the Great Hall with Sileni fighting the evil creatures all by herself._

_Right then they knew that she had planned this from the beginning. It was only confirmed when Luke had started to yell to some Andi about not wanting to let his sister die._

"_No!" several people, along with Remus, cried after the shock had quickly passed._

_Sileni had managed to smirk right before the killing curse had killed her, feeling herself at peace right away. Despite what the books have said or searched on the internet, the last and deadly curse did not take effect right away–but it was painless._

"_Sileni!"_

_With the last of her strength Andi covered Sileni with the magic she had left, taking the young girl's advice to her ex-boyfriend–among other reasons that Hogwarts only knew. Andi had decided this a long time ago; mostly around when Sileni had decided to kill herself several months back. With all that she has done and seen, Andi didn't believe it was the young girl's time to die. To not have a life like the one Andi has seen so many times, over and over again. So before Sileni's body landed, dead, on the floor, it disappeared into thin air._

_Luke quickly killed Voldemort, knowing Dumbledore would have let him escaped once given the chance. As soon as the Death Eater's were either dead or captured, the three Marauders', Lily, Sarah, and Severus walked over to a crying Remus on his knees, where Sileni's dead body should have been._

"_**Do not worry,"**__ the entire hall gasped at the sight of Andi, wondering who she was. __**"You **__will__** see Sileni again...in time."**__ Andi smiled sadly, looking towards the group of friends. __**"Follow her advice; it will be good for all of you."**_

_And she disappeared, the group of friends crying even harder as Luke tried to hold his in, needing to be strong as his sister was for him for the past three years. Despite the anger and the feeling of being betrayed by his own sister, Luke will continue (as would the others) with his life; just like his sister wanted him to._

**4545454545**

"How the hell is this possible?" Luke cried, pacing the living room. "Andi told her that she was to die on her eighteenth birthday–even though she died a year early!–So how the hell is my sister here and _ALIVE_?"

Sighing in frustration, Luke pushed both his hands into his shaggy hair (both Sirius and James had influence him over the years), his eyes closed tightly, and trying to calm down. He was beyond himself, not really knowing what to do or how to react. It's been nineteen years since they had placed a plaque in London that marked Sileni's birth and death dates. Luke had decided to put it on the wall rather in the cemetery as there was no body to bury.

Remus, on the other hand, didn't know what to think or feel. He had followed Sileni's advice and was now married to Nymphadora Tonks for almost two years with a child of one year, Teddy Remus. He was very much in love with her. But when he heard about Sileni alive and back in their lives, an old feeling returned—along with his heart breaking.

Tonks placed a concern hand on her husband's knee, wondering what he was thinking or feeling. She had noted how quiet and distant he became at the mention of Luke's older sister alive. Tonks had wondered what this had meant for Remus as he was the only one out of his brother's from school that did not speak of the past that concerned this particular woman.

**4545454545**

–Upstairs–

Severus was placing down a few vials on the side table after looking over Sileni. It seemed he was the only one not surprised to see the woman here in the flesh. The Potion master has seen what became of the woman when the curse had hit her. The magic of Andi had healed Sileni, than begun to change her appearance before disappearing completely.

"So I _didn't_ die? Andi _did_ transport me to the future?"

Severus turned at the hoarse voice to see Sileni wide awake, but still weak, mind you. Despite all that she has done for them, he did miss her more than the others. Because she knew all his secrets–and then some–Sileni was the only person he truly considered as a best friend. Of course, there was Lily, but their friendship became a bit strain after she started going out with James.

"That's how it seems. I don't know what Andi was thinking when she did so." he told her softly. "You would need to sit up; I have a potion that will restore your magic as you were weak already on that day; sum nineteen years ago, and several others for you to drink."

Sileni groaned from the pain, Severus helping her to sit up. "Okay, I suck at math. Just tell me what year it is and how old I am now."

Severus rolled his eyes, but did what was asked, smiling. "It's 1996 and you're about to turn thirty-six. It's June twenty-five."

Sileni nodded with a sigh. "Well, there goes my young year of partying and getting drunk."

Severus snorted at this, holding out a vial full of purple liquid. Sileni quickly downed the vial as if it were a shot of tequila, grimacing at the taste.

"Are you married, Severus?" Sileni quietly asked, taking another vial full of neon green this time.

She saw the grin upon his lips and raised a curious eyebrow at this.

"Yes; I married Martha Jones."

As Sileni was drinking the potion she choked it, trying hard not to spit any of it out at the mentioned of the name. Swallowing the rest of the potion, Sileni looked incredulously at the man before her.

"Lily's best friend?" she squeaked, clearing her throat.

Severus right out laughed, his face lighting up. He took the empty vile from her and handed the woman the last potion to drink; a dark red one this time. Sileni smiled inwardly at the sight, grateful that she was able to change this man's life entirely.

"We've been married for eighteen years now. We danced a bit at Lily and James' wedding, continued to run in to each other throughout the year, and after your brother and Sarah's wedding–which you won the bet, by the way–I proposed."

Sileni awed at the end of this, Severus blushing and rolling his eyes, but the woman saw the smile on his lips. She took hold of his hand, Severus looking down at her, smiling softly.

"I _am_ truly happy for you, Severus. You deserve to be after all you've been through and what you _would_ have gone through."

Severus nodded in understanding, remembering the letter she wrote him and what her brother told all of them. He _was_ grateful that both siblings decided to change his life for the better, because now he has a loving wife, two kids–one on the way–and happiness he never experienced before in his life. Not even when he was 'in love' with Lily.

"I see you've been experimenting with your potions. I actually feel a lot stronger and awake." Sileni exclaimed, sliding off the bed.

"Maratha surprised me with her experiments that she was doing; I just helped out in the errors." the man shrugged nonchalant.

Sileni rolled her eyes, standing up. "Oh, shut up and take the compliment," Sileni told him with a sigh. "All right, take me to your leader!"

Severus rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. "Just so you know, _everyone_ is here; including those from the Order both now and when you were fifteen. Word of your appearance spread like wildfire."

Sileni snorted. "You're being nice," she muttered.

"Just a bit," Severus replied playfully.

Sileni laughed with a smile on her lips–one that many have missed seeing. It was then the woman noticed where she was at, and frowned. She turned to ask Severus this, who answered without even looking at her.

"Yes, this is the Black manor. It's Regulus' home as Sirius let him keep it rather than inheriting it himself."

Sileni nodded in understanding. Despite not being there for many years she knew that Sirius would never take the house himself if given the chance–bad memories for the man, the woman thought. She couldn't blame him, having heard some stories from James and Remus, while remembering the ones Sirius told Harry during his stay in the fifth book.

It was then that Sileni noted that they were now entering the living room to see many old faces, and some new, though Sileni knew only some of them. Conversation had ceased the moment they entered, many of the witch and wizard's standing up slowly in disbelief. Before anyone could say a word, Luke had crushed his sister into a hug, crying silently into her shoulder. Sileni hugged him back just as tightly, looking around the room.

There were no tears from her because only a couple of seconds had pass, not nineteen years like for some of the others. Sileni slowly eased him back and took hold of his face, smiling softly at him.

"I'm here, ok? I'm here now." she smiled wider, hoping her next sentence would cheer him up, along with the others in the room. "Man you've gotten old!"

Luke laughed, wiping his tears away. "Don't forget you're a year older than me!" he teased back.

The group laughed at this, some wiping their tears away. When the siblings parted, Sileni suddenly shrieked before laughing uncontrollably, holding on to the arms around her waist tightly as the person spun her around.

"Damn it James, I'm getting dizzy!" Sileni laughed, knowing already who it was.

Once she was put down, Sileni quickly turned to stop Sirius but he took hold of her and swung her around anyways, both adults laughing. Sirius noted the closeness of their faces and the way his body had reacted at the feel of her body against his own. He finally put her down but didn't let her go right away. Sileni blushed lightly, but smiled to hide her embarrassment and feeling from being that close to Sirius.

"All right, you man whore, why aren't _you_ married yet, huh?" Sileni accused, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in return, a smirk on his lips. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

Sileni shook her head, smiling nonetheless. "Because there's no jealous woman glaring at me, and because I _doubt_ neither you nor James swing anyone else _but_ me."

Sirius smirked wider, "True, true. Well, I _do_ believe you just mentioned earlier why I'm not married, however."

Sileni rolled her eyes and smacked his chest before walking out of his arms, both adults missing the other's embrace, though they did not show it. The woman looked towards Remus, all trace of teasing gone; just a simple smile upon her lips. They both stood their ground, everyone who knew of their history tensing at what is, or might, to come. Suddenly, Sileni's eyes averted to the woman sitting on the couch, Remus tensing up greatly.

However, the reaction the woman had was one he did not expect. Sileni's eyes widen and her smile grew larger at the sight of the baby boy in his mother's arms. She also quickly noted the large stomach that the woman tried hard to hide.

"Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Metamophmagus, third year of being an Auror. Oh, I'm sorry; do you prefer to be called by your maiden name? Or even Lupin, now?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "My maiden name, please. But how did you know?"

Sileni, however, ignored the questions. "Oh, is that Teddy Remus? How old is he? May I hold him?"

Tonks furrowed her eyebrows, Teddy shying away from the woman with a laugh. "He just turned two in April." Tonks answered.

"Aw, a spring baby. He looks just like you, Remus."

This time Sileni looked towards Remus, who blushed at the compliment. With a warm smile, Sileni walked up to the man she had a relationship for a couple of years only minutes ago to her and hugged him tightly, making sure her head was hidden by Tonks view.

"Good for you, Remus; I am glad you took my advice, despite a few years late." she leaned back, kissing his cheek lightly, and placing her left hand on his other cheek. "Believe me, it _was_ meant to be. All this time you were supposed to be with Tonks, not me–_never_ me."

Easing away, Sileni moved away, a confused wife looking at her shaking husband who was staring at the ground with wide, disbelief eyes. Sileni looked around the group–mostly the older members of the Order.

"All right, what have you old people have been doing for the past–uh?" Sileni looked over to Severus, James, Sirius, and Luke who were all trying hard not to laugh.

"Nineteen," Severus was able to spit out.

Sileni pointed at the Potions master, "Yeah, nineteen years?"

Mad-Eye and Fabian Prewett looked to one another as Kingsley and Gideon look to each other, before they all looked towards the woman.

"What do you mean old? You're five years younger than us!" the Prewett twins chorused in unison, remembering her comment twenty-one years ago.

Sileni laughed as she went to hug them. "Oh, I don't know how I'll cope without you two."

"We missed you too, Phoenix." they chorused once more.

Sileni laughed, kissing their cheeks, and looking to her right at a group of kids. Eight of them were only familiar to her. She smiled, looking them over and making the kids a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, Harry James Potter, Ronald 'Ron' Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevera 'Ginny' Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley–I'm not even gonna ask who's who–and Percy Ignatius Weasley." Sileni looked to a couple nearby. "And you must be William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley and Fleur Delacour-Weasley."

"How the bloody hell did you know who we all are?" Ron asked confused.

Sileni smirked mysteriously, winking at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The group laughed as Ron blushed as bright as his hair. All those she has encountered so far looked exactly like the actors that represented them, only a few differences here and there. Suddenly a stocky, and very freckled, man who's red hair was tied at the base of his neck came over to her, taking her hands in his, grinning at her mischievously.

"Dare I ask if you know my name?" his voice was strong and low.

Sileni fought back a blush, trying very hard not to smile like a school girl. "Charlie Weasley, greatest Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that led his team to the cup. If you didn't go off to play with dragons instead you could have played for England. You also served as the best man at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Charlie grinned like a boy in a candy store. "You make me wonder with hope of how you know me so much?"

Sileni rolled her eyes as Sirius finally had enough of this and walked towards them, glaring at the twelve year younger man. Charlie raised an eyebrow in challenge, smirking at the older man.

"Charlie, go play with your dolls and let me show you how a _real_ man works his charm."

Sileni grinned up at him. "So, Mr. Black, when can I meet this real man?"

The group laughed as Sirius mocked gasped in horror. The woman only rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly to herself. Smirking, Sirius nodded to Charlie, glaring at him to back off. The twenty-four year old sighed and walked away, letting the one woman he was interested go for the man who knew her before he was ever born.

"Now, stop making the group that doesn't know you so uncomfortable, Eni!" Sirius told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Sileni's right eye twitched in annoyance, setting her jaw angrily. "How many times have I asked you _not_ to call me that?"

Sirius quickly put up his hands in defense, stepping away the dangerous woman. "I'm sorry! I forgot; it's been nineteen years, you know!"

Sileni glared at him. "Don't give me that shit, you asshole! You know damn well know that I _never_ liked that name!"

Sirius mocked gasp. "Watch your mouth! There are children here!"

"Yeah, like they haven't heard worse from you, James, and my brother." she accused.

"I resent that! I've done better than Silvertongue and Padfoot!" James defended himself.

"Oh really?" Sileni questioned, giving James the look.

He started to shift uncomfortably, trying to look away. "Damn it, she's your sister Luke!"

This brought on laughter, Sileni shaking her head with a smile. Sirius smiled at the sight and hugged the woman once more.

"It's good to have you back. It hasn't been the same." he whispered for her ears only.

Sileni hugged back, "I'm glad to be back, Snuffles."

Holding her a bit longer than necessary, Sirius wrapped an arm over her shoulders, turning to face Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, any chance dinner's ready? I haven't eaten since the night before graduation, sum nineteen years ago."

The group laughs once more, Molly taken aback by the woman knowing her. But she quickly recovers and smiled kindly at her.

"Please call me Molly, dear. Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Sileni nodded, "Enough time to know who the rest of the kids are before shooing them away to talk about..._business_."

All those who knew her understood what kind of business she had meant. The others, however, frowned with confusion, wondering what kind of business that needs to be spoken to have nearly all those in the room tensed up so greatly. One thing for sure, old memories that should stay in the past will be resurfaced once more.

**A/N: Here is the sequel! Not that many due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions And More Info

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 1**

"Well, first things first," Lily said, relieving some of the tension. "This is our daughter, Ava Justine; she's fourteen."

Lily hugged a girl with long red hair and hazel eyes. She was exactly like Harry in the sense of how he looked like his father, only the parents were reversed.

Sileni smirked, looking up to James. "I bet she has every guy at Hogwarts eating at the palm of her hand, just like her mother."

James proud smile faded to a frown, his mind racing to memories of the past during his school time. The group laughed at this, Harry walking over to his father and slapping his father's shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, all the guys know not to go near her without talking to me first."

"What?" Ava cried angrily.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled incredulously.

"Now you've done it." Sirius told Sileni with a grin.

"Hey, it was his fault for opening his mouth." Sileni said innocently.

"Sileni, these are your nephew and niece. Mark, he's fourteen, and Mary, she's twelve." Sarah introduced her kids. "Kids, this is your Aunt Sileni; your father's older sister."

Sileni smiled, tears starting to form. They quietly greeted her, the thirty-six year old woman finding it hard to breathe. Sirius gripped her shoulders to comfort her, feeling her pain and sadness.

"Oh, I'm going to spoil you to make up the past fourteen years!"

"Please don't! James and Remus do that enough!" Sarah almost whined.

Sileni smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry, but as duty for an aunt, I _have_ to spoil them!"

Sarah groaned, Luke hugging his wife as he tried to hold back his laugh–unlike the others. Sileni continued to smile, sad because so much time has passed her and the others. Oh, how much she had missed. Why couldn't Andi just either kill her or send her back to their world? Why to this time?

Sirius gripped her shoulders once more, leaning to whisper in her ear. "We're _all_ glad that you're back, no matter what year it is."

Sileni, teary eye, nodded, not able to say a word. Regulus then walked up with young blonde woman wrapped in his arms, two girls and a boy standing before them. She smiled, raising an eyebrow at the younger man, making him blush lightly, but grinning like a mad man.

"This is my wife, Glenda, our children, Kailyn, thirteen, Marreik, twelve, and Julia, nine." he then pointed a finger at her as she went to open her mouth. "Shut it!"

Sileni threw her head back and laughed, nodding in response. It was a bit sad that these people knew her so well that they knew what it was that she was to say. Well, maybe not _all_ the time, but most of the time.

"And these are my kids," Sileni looked over to Severus and Martha, "Melinda, who's fifteen, Samuel, thirteen, and the twins, Drea and Lancelot, six years old."

Sileni's eyebrows rose in teasing, knowing Severus didn't know her as well as the others. "Damn, you've been busy!"

The group laughed as both Severus and Martha blushed, Severus glaring at the woman who was smiling innocently. Oh, if she could only continue to tease them, but luck wouldn't have it which could be a good thing as she would defiantly be killed by an angry Potion Masters.

"Yes, well, Sileni, Lancelot is your Godson." Martha said, trying to move away from the embarrassment.

Sileni was taken aback but smiled to Severus, who nodded in return, smiling. "As duty of a Godmother, I will spoil this child behind your backs to my best advantage!" Sileni said as she bowed, grinning mischievously.

The boy yelled out happily, running to hug Sileni around the waist. The woman picked him up and started for the kitchen, wanting something to eat. Sileni started to tell him what she should get him, where to take him, and what to let him do that his parents wouldn't. Severus was following right behind in protest, objection to all that she was saying while Martha stood her ground, trying hard not to laugh.

Sirius watched the woman walk away with the child in her arms, joy and sadness of not having one of her own reflecting on her face and eyes. Something tighten in his chest, Sirius rubbing it away; thus in not noticing the looks from Regulus, Remus, James, Luke, and Harry.

**4545454545**

During dinner Sileni had accused all those she had bid on Luke and Sarah's wedding to cough up the money they owed her. Reluctantly they gave her what they owed, muttering of her cheating on how she knew–this gave the children and some others that didn't know a good laugh. After dinner, Molly had ushered the kids out of the dining room, the Auror's setting up a silent charm on the door and room. They spoke of what's happened after Luke killed Voldemort and how Dumbledore went slowly crazy. He nearly killed Luke eight years ago, yelling about a prophecy or other. Many thought that a Death Eater still on the loose cursed him or simply got to him somehow. When Sileni asked about his whereabouts, Luke answered as the others shifted in their seats, silent.

"He's dead. He used the killing curse on himself to rid the voices in his head."

The woman nodded, noting the tension in the room. At least the old wizard had gone down as an honorable man throughout the ages; despite his devious plan in ruining a family that _could have_ been prevented from never growing in their eyes. Sileni cleared her throat and smiled mischievously at the couples around her.

"So, how's married life? Aside from friends and my brother, who else hooked up? Sirius, is there any woman in particular in your life?" she started with him first, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, not just one woman; I got some ladies here or there." he replied with a careless shrug and a smug grin.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Pig!"

"Jackass!" 

"I hope you die a slow and painful death!"

Several women yelled at him, the group laughing, as were the women. Sileni threw her head back with a laugh, slapping Sirius shoulder.

"Still a player, I see. Don't worry, a woman is going to catch your eye and you'll be so head over heels that you'll be married before you know it."

Sirius rolled his eyes but was smiling anyways, secretly thinking he wanted her and no one else. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought with a frown.

The others Sileni had come to love and respect answered her question of whom they got married and how many kids they had. Or they would tease and complain about being tied down to one person, their spouse mock glaring at them and threatening to kick them out of the house or sleep on the couch. Aside from Sirius, only Charlie, Gideon, Fabian, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye were the only ones single.

Sileni sighed contently, leaning back in her chair. "So, overall, everything has been peaceful?"

Everyone nodded, smiling in content. The woman was grateful that she and her brother had made a difference in these loveable character's lives. Thinking this, Sileni turned to her brother, who nodded at her silent question and thought process.

"We made sure Harry went through the somewhat ordeal, up until the end of this year. James, Remus, Sirius, and I were able to convinced Minister Rochelle to give the position to Kingsley–a few years early,"–Sileni gave him a look–"Okay, nearly two decades, but it was worth it. He's been doing well to the wizarding world, including bringing some Muggle items into the community that we desperately needed. He's even helped out half-breeds and other magical creatures with jobs or problems."

"Well, I didn't know I was amongst royalty!" Sileni teased, smiling over to her friend and once teacher.

Kingsley blushed deeper. "Oh, shut it."

The group laughed, everyone now teasing the Minister. Kingsley mocked glare at the woman, whom smiled innocently at him.

"Now, that you've returned, how about a job at the Ministry? Auror? An Unknown? My secretary?"

Sileni laughed. "You would have loved that if I became your secretary? Bossing me around with revenge? _No_ thank you!"

Kingsley chuckled, as did the others. "No, seriously–shut up, Black–you were always good at puzzles and riddles, especially when you were helping us with Voldemort."

"Okay, how about an Unknown? We'll see how it goes, but I never did too well in school; I _barely_ passed my classes!"

Kingsley shook his head. "There are different types of sections in the Department of Mysterious; ones that don't consent in using a lot of spells."

Sileni nods, "Alright, but give me a couple of days to get myself... _situated_."

Kingsley nodded, understanding the meaning. "I can–"

He started, but Sileni cut him off, knowing right away what he was about to say. "No, the Ministry has done enough for us. I'll be fine."

"Very well," Kingsley sighed.

As the members left to go home, the group of friends continued to sit around the kitchen, catching up on memories–both old and new. Sarah, Tonks, Martha, Lily, and Glenda had gone upstairs to keep an eye on the children (they have been a little _too_ quiet) or put to bed. At some point of shifting around to get closer Sileni had placed her feet on top of Sirius lap, enjoying his fingers massaging her calves and ankles.

"So, what's happened with my things?" the woman asked her brother.

"I donated all your clothes and shoes, but kept all future items and your books."

Sileni nods as her thoughts raced quickly, chewing on her lower lip. Seeing this, Sirius wanted nothing more than to smooth out her worries and make her relax; she _just_ woke up. So, he let his fingers go inside her jeans, his tips skimming over her skin ever so lightly. Sileni quietly inhaled sharply, looking over to Sirius whom she had a crush on ever since she saw the third Harry Potter movie. He wasn't even looking at her but up at the ceiling, a smile playing on his lips. Sirius looked so different from Gary Oldman, but so similar at the same time that it was confusing.

"I can have Mark and Mary sleep in the same room so you'll have a room until you get back on your feet." Luke interrupted her thoughts.

Sileni sharply turned to him. "I can't Luke; I'll find a place to stay, okay? Besides, _why_ would you put a brother and sister–_teenagers_, mind you–to sleep in the same room? That's _suicide_!"

Before either sibling could start arguing, Sirius spoke up, continuing to look up at the ceiling. "She can stay with me; I got an extra room at my flat."

Everyone raised an eyebrow, Sileni and Remus taken aback by this.

"Sirius," Sileni started.

However Sirius shook his head, looking at the woman. "I hate being alone in my flat; that's why I always work so many hours or come here for dinner or with James, Luke, or Remus!" Sileni gave an incredulous look at him. "I mean, I stopped dating a while back. _Please_, just until you get your own place?"

Sileni sighed, hating the puppy look he was giving her. "Fine,"

"Yes!"

"_Only_," Sileni pointed a finger at him. "Until I get my own place,"

"Deal," Sirius agreed, grinning.

"Oh, this is going to be trouble!" James muttered to Luke, who nodded in agreement.

**4545454545**

The group of friends, and families, were saying their goodbyes–Severus promising to stop by Sirius' flat in the morning to check up on Sileni. Sirius side-Apparated with the woman inside his living room holding her up as she leaned against him with a hand to her mouth. They stood like that for several moments, Sirius amused by this. Inhaling softly, Sileni looked around the spacious living room that opened to a kitchen and an island in the middle of it. There was a small counter that separated the kitchen and the front door.

Once her stomach was calm the woman let Sirius lead her down a hallway before them showing her the bathroom, his bedroom, than the one she was to stay in for the time being. To say the least, for a flat the room was pretty big–however it lacked more than one bathroom; which Sirius said with a huge grin that they would be sharing.

It was well past midnight but neither adult was tired to go right to bed. However neither adult knew what to say to each other even though they both wanted to continue talking; they merely stayed in their separate bedrooms to let their thoughts wonder. Sirius was lying on his bed, thinking about the woman across the hall from him, wondering what it would have been like if she was never transported to this time and thought to be dead for nineteen years.

Sileni sat on the window sill, twirling her wand (which was laid on top of her pillow, making the woman wonder how it gotten there). She stared up at the indigo sky, her mind void of anything and full of everything. Leaning back, the woman opened the window a bit more and closed her eyes, letting the cool air make her relax a bit.

"Sirius," she whispered before falling asleep on the spot.

In the other occupied bedroom, Sirius mind rushed with thoughts of Sileni; wondering if she would have gone back out with Remus? Would _he_ be having these thoughts of her? Sirius sighed, rolling on to his stomach and closing his eyes. They will never know.

**A/N: Here is the sequel! Not that many due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2:Shopping kssing&morequestions

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 2**

Come morning Sileni woke early the next morning on the window sill. She looked around the room she was in and saw the dresser mirror. Taking a deep breath she moved towards it ever so slowly. When she was almost in front of it she closed her eyes and held the top of the dresser like a life line. Exhaling slowly she opened her eyes and looked over her face. She certainly looked older, her light brown hair longer than usual though and there were a few wrinkles on her forehead and the corner of her eyes. If anything, Sileni thought that she was looking at her mother instead of herself…

Of course Andi _did_ age her to the correct age of the time period, so of course there was a chance of looking like her mother.

With a shake of her head she turned away and changed into jeans and a black button up shirt that Sirius helped transfigured for her when she couldn't do it. The woman, of course, was not happy because she never did well in Transfiguration but thanked him nonetheless. They drove to the _Leaky Cauldron _on Sirius motorcycle as Sileni needed to go to Gringotts first. Inside, the goblins (as well as some acquaints from school that worked in the bank) questioned how she was alive and grilled the woman to make sure it was really her. Once she got her money (what little she had left and didn't give to her brother) and exchanged it to Muggle money, Sirius took her shopping for clothes.

They walked on to Muggle London, looking around them quickly–Sileni more fascinated by everything as she never truly saw everything when she was in desperate need to get one place to another so the Death Eaters wouldn't get to her. Sirius smiled down at the woman and took her hand, leading her to the right and into the crowd. Sileni blushed a bit, noting the seductive looks Sirius was getting from some of the women they passed and the disgust or envy towards her. Despite her age at the present time Sileni was still the teenager inside.

Sileni had tried to send Sirius away, knowing how men were while shopping–she was the same way–but the man did not want to leave. So both adults shopped until they were dead tired. Sileni had blushed when the time came to buy underwear. She desperately tried to send Sirius away, but he stayed put, smirking like a mad man as they stood just within _Victoria's Secret_. Having sent the bags to Sileni's room in the secluded alley by the _Leaky Cauldron_ they walked back over to the motorcycle and rode back to Sirius' flat, Sileni nearly falling asleep. He held on to her interlaced hands, driving his prized Muggle possession with one hand. Back at the flat Sileni slept the afternoon away, leaving Sirius to eat lunch alone than take a nap of his own.

The woman woke around dinner time, refreshed and starving. She made her way towards the front of the flat in the dark wondering where Sirius was at and where the light switches were. Upon looking to her left Sileni smiled at the sight, turning on a side lamp to give off a bit of light. Still sleeping on the couch was Sirius his black shaggy hair falling slowly over his face. Sileni brushed the hair away, her fingers carefully tracing his strong jaw line. Even during their school years he was handsome and had strong features, but as an adult it seemed to be intensified as he wasn't in Azkaban for thirteen years.

Smiling bittersweet she walked into the kitchen to make dinner–it was the least she can do for what he was doing for her…even when she owed him much more.

Sirius woke a half hour later to the smell of food (typical man!) and made his way into the kitchen to see Sileni at the sink washing the dishes she used. Because of the dream he was having, and not to mention he was still half-asleep, Sirius walked over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her left shoulder, kissing her neck.

"Smells good, love," he muttered, continuing to kiss her neck.

At the moment Sileni felt the arms around her waist she was going to turn to scowl at the man, only to freeze on the spot when he kissed her neck where her pulse laid. She had closed her eyes in content, her grip tightening at the edge of the sink. Warning bells were going off, she _knew_ this was wrong–but it felt good, and it felt right. Sileni leaned back into the embrace, tilting her head to the side to give the man more access to her neck. However, when his hands started to rise beneath her shirt did Sileni snapped out of it.

"Sirius!" she cried, moving out of his arms, blushing.

The man blinked several times before flushing himself. Sirius couldn't believe what he was doing–about to do. He usually can wake up fully from a dream, but this time he couldn't–maybe because he wants as badly as the dream. He then grinned, trying to pull it off, and walked closer to her. Sileni narrowed her eyes in anger, trying to conceal the enjoyment and complete bliss she felt at the contact a few seconds ago. Sirius placed his hands on the counter on either side of the woman, leaning dangerously close, and boxing her in.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Sileni tried to steel herself as his warm breath caressed her hot skin. "Honey, I've known you too long not to be nervous." she taunted back, standing up right. "It may have been only two years, but I know you too well for you not to make me nervous."

Sirius smirked leaning his body to push her back against the counter. He slid his arms around her waist and up her shirt to the middle of her back. Sileni quietly inhaled as Sirius urged her body even closer, noting his eyes darkening and searching.

"How about now?" he whispered, his lips brushing against hers lightly.

Not able to take it anymore Sileni took hold of the back of his head and brought him down as she leaned up to kiss him fiercely. Sirius kissed back with equal force and emotion, his fingers spread widely over her bare back. Suddenly Sirius placed the short woman on top of the counter and moved from her lips to her neck, attacking every exposed skin. Sileni wrapped her legs around him, brining the man ever closer, tilting her head back with her fingers tightening in his shaggy hair.

How is it that Remus never made her feel like this? Yes, she was attracted to the once werewolf, but the emotions Sirius sprung up were new, as the attraction was tenfold. And she wanted more. A familiar throat clearing interrupted the two adults, looking over to see an older looking McGonagall. She had stern look, but her lips were twitching with amusement. Blushing furiously Sileni pushed Sirius away and jumped on to the floor, quickly butting up her shirt (wondering _how_ exactly it became undone).

Sileni looked over to the older witch carefully as she was not able to come to Regulus' home the day before because of school duties. Despite the summer holiday, as a headmistress there were things she still needed to do before the new school year. With a small smile Sileni nodded to herself; Minerva McGonagall looked _exactly_ like Maggie Smith that it was almost creepy. Of course she had _some_ similarities when Sileni was in school, but she did not look one bit as she did now!

"Headmistress McGonagall, what can we do for you?" Sileni smiled–at least she tried to, being embarrassed–fixing her clothes and hair even further.

"Dear call me Minerva, I haven't been your professor in nineteen years." Sileni nods. "Now, I do believe that Andi would like to speak with you. A lot of suits-in-armors have been acting up, as the ghosts have been complaining about the electricity in the castle throughout the day now."

Sileni nodded, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Let's go now I want to get some answers from Andi about what's happened."

McGonagall nodded, stepping over to the fireplace. "Very well, let us go. You may call out to my office."

Once McGonagall disappeared, Sileni went to go next when Sirius spoke up, reminding the woman of his presence. Though, how can she forget as her body was still buzzing and tingling from head to toe.

"I'm going with you, so don't complain when I step out behind you."

Sileni sighed, not really waning to fight. "Do as you wish, I _really_ don't care right now."

"Well if I had it my way I would have told Minnie to buzz off and finish what we started."

Sirius grinned when Sileni blushed, clenching her teeth tight to hold back a comment. Instead she stepped into the fireplace holding his stare before she disappeared. Once again the man rubbed at his chest, taking a handful of floo powder and entering the fireplace. Living with the woman was going to be harder than he thought with all these emotions he's been having.

"Minerva's office!"

_'This conversation should be interesting,'_ he thought as he, too, disappeared in green flames.

**4545454545**

–Hogwarts–

As soon as Sirius left the fireplace did the colorful figure of Andi appeared, both Sirius and Minerva still awe at this as it's only the second time they have seen her. Andi nodded to the two speechless witch and wizard before turning her calm gaze to Sileni who was glaring angrily.

"I'm supposed to be _dead_, Andi, not alive! What the hell happened?" Sileni wanted to know.

_'I thought the comment you gave to your brother and friends should have applied to you as well.'_ Andi said mysteriously. _'Besides, there was more to the future that I never told you.' _Sileni frowned, having seen the figure aim a look at Sirius behind her, and wondered what that look was for. _'Trust me, you _belong_ here, Sileni.'_

"Then why couldn't you...?" Sileni trailed off, holding back tears.

_'Because _he_ would have never met _her_ nor would he had let you go_.' Andi said softly, smiling so sadly that she made Sileni look away, trying her hardest to hold back the tears._ 'Everything happens for a reason, Sileni; you _must_ believe that.'_

Sileni shook her head, her thoughts all over the place. She tried to reel in the information, wrapping it around and around in her head to figure out what to do now. She was confused, what was Andi really hiding from her? What was it that Andi saw that concerned her–and what was the look to Sirius a few moments earlier? She doesn't belong here but why does Andi continued to think differently?

"Damn it, Andi." Sileni muttered, looking back at the rainbow colored figure. "You better give me an explanation soon because _I_ certainly can't figure it out!"

With an exhausted exhale, Sileni turned away and walked over to the fireplace, needing to get away and think some more. Sirius nodded to Minerva and Andi before following after the woman, wondering what was going through her mind at that moment. Although not the best or interesting conversation, it was something that only raised more questions rather than answers.

As they returned to Sirius' flat Sileni went straight to her room, not saying a word to Sirius. The said man looked after her with a frown before turning to the kitchen to get something eat. He knew that the woman wanted to be alone and so will not pressure her just yet. He was going to give her an hour or so before he went in to see what he can do to cheer her up.

**4545454545**

Sileni sat at the windowsill with her laptop on her propped knees, looking up job applications–something she was still fascinated as the internet had _barely_ begun to start up (she still thinks that Andi has something to do with it). She could hear Sirius moving about in the kitchen and felt bad that she did not join him for dinner. But after speaking with Andi Sileni wanted to be alone to think things through; not to mention she lost her appetite. With a tired sigh, Sileni play's her music play list, continuing to fill out applications.

That was how Sirius saw her when he came in to check on her. With a mug of hot chocolate he walked over to her, leaned against the wall next to her, and started to massage her neck with his left hand while still holding the mug in his other. Sileni lowered the volume, letting the music continue to play softly.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Filling out job applications; what are you–Oh! Is that hot chocolate?" forgetting to scold at him for entering her room without knocking, Sileni took hold of the mug, "Aww, no marshmallows?"

Sirius laughed at her pouting lips and conjured up some marshmallows. He leaned down to quickly peck her lips–it seemed so natural for him to do so–Sileni staring at him in surprise and aroused at the simple gesture. Kicking himself Sirius looks back to the laptop, frowning at a pop-up on the lower right corner.

"What's that?"

Sileni looked back at the screen. "Oh, that just tells me that I have received an e-mail." she explains, double-clicking on the letter.

Another window opened to reveal her e-mail inbox, Sileni quickly clicking on the new message. Throughout this, Sirius watches with fascination, wondering if Sileni would teach him how to use the Muggle item. Sure he's learned a few things, but the technology she was doing was all new to what they had at the moment. He had leaned even closer to the woman, now leaning between her and the wall, continuing to massage her neck.

"Huh, a pub near London approved my application and wanted to set up an interview some time this week." Sileni muttered, replying back to them. "Will you be all right if I use your fireplace Thursday? I doubt you have an extra key to your flat and I really don't want to walk anyways."

Sirius shrugged, "I can Apparate you to the place, if you like? I have off this whole week."

Sileni nodded, leaning back against Sirius and sipping some of her hot chocolate. "All right, if you don't mind."

'_It seems so right to be like this; so right. But why do I have a feeling that there is something that I need to remember about Sirius? What is it?'_ Sileni wondered with a frown.

"You know I don't." Sirius whispered, placing his arm around her shoulders to bring her even closer. "So, I was wondering… can you teach me how to use this?"

Sileni right out laughed, having had a feeling he was going to ask. Sirius flushed a nice pink but smirked down at her, giving his winning look so she would teach him. This only made the girl laugh harder, knowing that she had always admired the man's good looks, it never really won her over to do his bidding. Sirius only pouted as she continued to laugh, but was glad that he had made her stop thinking of moving out from his flat or the conversation with Andi…at least for now.

**A/N: Not that many chapters due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: AjobAfamilyAndaHeatedKissOhmy

**Chapter 3**

The week was spent in training, Sirius telling her that it was to strengthen her magical abilities and so she can refresh her memory. Kingsley, with several other Ministry officials, had met up with Sileni at Sirius flat to come up with a story of how it was she returned from the dead. It took nearly all day, Sirius letting the others know that wanted to visit with the woman to come back some other time. By the end of the night they had formed a story and would release a press conference in the Magical world in the morning, while in the Muggle world the Minister would remove any evidence of Sileni's death.

To say the least, the day–hours actually–after Kingsley did the press conference many had tried to get in contact with her through the owls, pressuring people in finding out where she was staying. Spell blocks had been put up in Luke's home and at work, not saying a word to those at the _Daily Prophet_ because he knew that his sister wanted privacy and not answer any questions. They even had code words whenever they saw Rita Skeeter as a beetle, which frustrated the witch to no end. Friends and family had come and gone from Sirius' flat, her friends asking the woman about the press release as they were confused as to why Kingsley had done so.

"Because people would start asking questions about where I have been all these years and I would rather have Kingsley do it than me." Sileni explained.

Once Thursday came around it was spent with Sileni trying to calm her heart with the noon interview, telling herself that she could mix drinks thanks to the restaurant she worked nineteen (though it was only days ago for her) years ago. Sirius also gave encouraging words, but the woman wouldn't have it. Not from him, at least. Sirius only rolled his eyes and went to another part of his flat so he wouldn't be in her way as she got ready.

As they Apparated Sirius stayed close to the entrance as Sileni walked through the crowded pub towards the bar to speak with one of the employees. As Rick, the owner, walked over to her he told her to help out for the noon rush. With a sigh (Sileni hated crowds) the woman walks behind the bar and immediately begins to interact with the people, making drink after drink. Sirius grinned as he watched the woman in her element, which Rick had noted right away as well.

Serving a drink to Sirius, Rick leaned back on the bar with a smile, looking at the woman continue to work alongside his two other bartenders and the waitresses on duty, who were asking for drinks as well. Though the wizard didn't like how the man was staring at Sileni, he said nothing for fear he might jeopardize her chance in getting this job.

"Well, I say that the woman certainly knows what she is doing." Rick spoke, grinning back at Sirius. "Most of the regulars don't like new hires that they never met in this bar before, but Miss Thorn seems to have gotten their curiosity."

It took a moment for Sirius to respond for he didn't want to blow Sileni's chance, and Sirius didn't know if anyone saw them walk in together. Taking a sip of his drink to stall and wet his dry throat, the wizard cleared it, nodding to the woman.

"She does seem like a woman who knows what she is doing, and very kind." Sirius shrugged, drinking the last of the whiskey he ordered, wishing it was Fire Whiskey instead.

Rick laughed, filling his glass once more. "Though you don't seem the type to lie, there's no need to pretend that you don't know her. I saw the two of you walk in."

Sirius blushed lightly, though grinned in returned. "Sorry, I just didn't want Sileni to look bad because I came in with her."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Don't matter to me. Who her friends are show me her true personality as one tends to put up a front when interviewing."

"I see," Sirius muttered, looking back to the woman.

Rick smirks at this, shaking his head, as he looks back at the woman too. The rush hour was starting to calm down some and the bartenders started to speak with Sileni, relaxing a bit. The woman had a personality Rick liked very much, however it seemed that she was spoken for, even if she herself didn't know it. Maybe he would play the game and see where it takes them all. Who knows, maybe he can help this relationship along.

With a wide grin, Rick walked over to Sileni, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Well, I have seen all that I need. How would you like to start tomorrow afternoon? We open at three and close at two in the morning."

Sileni smiled widely. "Tomorrow will be fine. Should I come a bit early before three or right at three?"

"Right at three should be fine."

Sileni smiles once again, nodding. "All right, thank you. I will see you tomorrow."

With that said, the woman walked around the bar and over to the entrance. Rick nodded to Sirius who only looked back at him with a slight frown before walking out of the pub behind Sileni. They walked around the building into the alley and quickly looked around to make sure none of the Muggles were looking. Sileni hugged him around the waist and buried her face into his shoulder, holding on tightly as Sirius turned.

As they landed in Sirius' living room Sileni continued to hold on to him, willing the nauseas to leave her. Sirius rubbed her back, placing his chin on top of her head, wishing that this comfort could be something more. Sileni was having similar thoughts, however she quickly cast them to the back of her mind as she knew she was not meant to be with this man. What she needed was to speak with Andi again to figure out a way for her to return back to her world; for reasons unknown she kind of missed the reality of no such thing as magic.

With an embarrassed smile Sileni pulled back, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, I still can't get used to the side Apparating."

"No problem," Sirius muttered with a smile before clapping his hands together. "All right, we're supposed to meet up with your brother and the others at Regulus' home for dinner. Let's go early to help and eat something."

Sileni rolled her eyes but had a smile on her lips, "Always thinking with your stomach. Fine, but at least let me get a shower again so I won't smell like a bar full of smoke."

Sirius shrugged, not really caring. Pushing at his shoulder with a laugh, Sileni turned and walks towards the bathroom, Sirius watching her. He sighs at the closed bathroom door, rubbing at his chest where his heart laid. Oh, whatever was he going to do with this feeling he had for her? It was evident that she only sees him as friend nothing more.

Sileni turns on the shower head and leans back on the wall, holding a hand to her heart, closing her eyes. She desperately wanted to love the man openly, but rejection and hurting those she cared held her back. Inhaling a shaky breath as she tried to hold back her tears, the woman quickly strips off her clothes and walks underneath the spraying hot water.

By the time she was ready and Sirius had also showered and changed, the adults flooed to Regulus home a quarter after three, Glenda immediately taking Sileni away to help out in the kitchen. Sirius grinned after the woman, who looked back with wide-eyes. Regulus stood in the threshold, grinning from Sirius to Sileni, who gave him a glare then a rude gesture when he started to chuckle. Sirius walked over to his brother, slapping him on the shoulder.

"So, what should we do?" he asked him.

"Take care of the children!" Glenda yelled up the stairs.

Both brothers groaned when Marreik suddenly ran past, laughing, followed by a yelling Kailyn. Regulus however grinned as he watched his youngest daughter, Julia, run up to him with her arms high above her head, calling out to him. Sirius smiled sadly, watching his younger brother make Julia laugh out righteously before he turned and followed the fighting of the two older kids. Maybe he would make them forget whatever it was they were fighting about and do a prank on Regulus or even on the guests that were coming by.

**4545454545**

–Kitchen–

Sileni laughed at a story Glenda had told her about one of her house elf's, who was turning bright red at the memory. She was very surprised that Glenda Chittock Black did not mind working alongside the house elves or even treat them with respect, unlike most of the pure-blooded wizards. The witch also did not let fame go to her head, like most magical and non-magical people. Being the very popular presenter for W.W.N. (Wizarding Wireless Network) program, _Witching Hour_, no one wants to hear any other voice.

"How did you meet Regulus, if you don't mind me asking?" Sileni asked curiously.

Glenda laughed at the memory, blushing a nice red color that matched the robes she was wearing. Sileni still marveled how they can continue to dress in robes as though it was still the eighteen century. She was very happy to wear her jeans and t-shirt, preferring to be comfortable and human–for lack of better words–looking. That, however, was just how the Wizarding world wanted it; to keep the eighteen century alive and not forget from whence they came. Despite the fact the Muggle-born's or the pure bloods that fall for Muggles are bringing in more Muggle styles and customs into their everyday lives–with the help of Kingsley, of course.

"We actually met at school, I was in Hufflepuff and during our final year we had potions with the Slytherins; we were partners. So, throughout the year we were innocently flirting, running into each other in the halls or on Hogsmeade visits or even out in the grounds. Then we had a winter dance, both our dates had dumped us for those they were trying to make jealous, we danced, and we couldn't seem to stop hanging out with each other. The rest was history."

Sileni saw the wide, blushing, smile on Glenda's face, awing at the end of her story. She was happy for the couple, especially Regulus, as he was able to live and have a family of his own–like he should have in the books.

She smiled at the younger woman. "Good, I'm glad you guys saw past the colors, the hatred, and the name and merely saw each other."

Glenda stopped the stirring and looked up at the older woman continuing to chop. As all the others she has seen the sadness in the older woman's eyes whenever the couples and the kids were around, just making their lives. She feels for the woman, knowing that if Sileni didn't save her husband (yes, Regulus had told her) Glenda would have been single and work deprived; and she wouldn't have the kids she loves to the core of her being–even when she sometimes wants to kill them.

Her eyes flickered over to a movement by the door and saw Sirius watching Sileni with a look she knew all too well. However her husband had told her not to play match maker, so Glenda schooled her face and smiled over her shoulder. But maybe she can help move things along, if a bit slowly?

"Sirius, honey, I hope you weren't teaching my kids on any pranks for the evening?" Sirius gave her his famous grin. "Because I do hate to think of my kid's not having their favorite uncle around and my husband to lose his brother."

Sirius went to say something when a snort came from behind, Regulus walking in with Julia in his arms. "I think I can do without Sirius, luv; no worries."

Sirius glared at his brother, "You're very lucky that you're holding my favorite niece in your arms."

"You can't do anything to me even if I _didn't_ have Julia in my arms, brother!" Regulus countered with a smirk.

Sileni laugh's throughout this, only to be cut off by crying out in pain when she sliced her ring finger. Immediately bringing it to her mouth the woman sucks on her own blood, feeling Sirius turning her to face him. Gently, he takes her hand and pulls her finger out to examine the cut himself. It was deep, but not so much that it hit the bone. Sirius went to pull out his wand when Sileni stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"No, no magic. I rather have it healed by itself instead."

With a mute nod, Sirius pulls her towards the stairs to use the first level bathroom he knew his brother kept a Muggle first aid kit. The reason was because Glenda was the same way in Sileni's thinking and wanted both ways of magical and Muggle worlds in their children's lives. Motioning her to sit on the lid of the toilet–Sileni protesting that she can do this herself but Sirius ignores it–taking out the things he needs for the wound. Sileni sighed in protests as the man kneels in front of her, taking her left hand in his once again.

The woman watches with a ghost of a smile of the concentration Sirius held. That was broken, however, when he pressed a small cloth full of hydrogen peroxide she cried out again, flinching her hand back. But Sirius held her fast, looking up at her apologetic. With a groan, Sileni placed her right hand on his shoulder and gripped hard, hissing as Sirius continues to clean the cut. She lets out a gasps when he finishes and places a band-aid over it.

Sirius brings her hand closer and kissed the top of the band-aid, Sileni chuckling at the gesture; _even_ when her heart jumped at that. With a smile, Sirius looks up at the woman, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles in an unconscious gesture. He reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear before holding her face in his hand. Sileni turns her head and kisses his palm–'_it seemed so __**right **__to do so!'_ she thought–smiling shyly at him.

With a serious look Sirius leans up and kissed the woman furiously, holding her head in place in case she wanted to pull back. However, that wasn't the case as Sileni had her free hand fist his shirt to bring him closer, leaning down towards him. It was the second most passionate kiss they shared, but the third one they've had. The pull was there; the attraction that was trying to make two people as one, yet _something_ seemed to want to push them apart. Maybe it was her that was trying to fight against it as her cool control broke the moment Sirius lips touched hers.

"What the hell…" Luke trailed off as he saw the sight before him.

Sirius jumped quickly to a stand and away from Sileni, whom blushed over at her brother, grateful he interrupted–but hated that it ended so quickly. Standing, the woman thanks Sirius before leaving the two best friends to talk amongst themselves, wanting to get away from the awkwardness as quickly as possible. Luke eyed Sirius, making the man uncomfortable but grinning to ease it.

"I always did believe you two had something going on. I saw how you, Sileni, and Remus acted around or with one another when alone, there was just something there."

Sirius paled at the information, first feeling guilty as this was Remus ex-girlfriend–his best friend, his _brother_–and second for having thought he was discreet at hiding his feelings–even when he thought nothing was going on at first. Luke walked up to the older man and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking ever so serious.

"Don't hurt her, Sirius, because when things come down to it I'm on her side no matter what."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I don't want to hurt her or anyone else."

Luke knew who he was talking about. "I doubt it would matter anymore, he's where he should belong–_not_ with my sister."

With a squeeze of comfort to his shoulder, Luke walked out to leave Sirius think hard upon the situation. The older wizard rubs a hand over his face, leaning back against the wall, noting that he needs to shave soon. Taking a deep breath, Sirius begins to put all the items of the first aid kit away before rejoining the group.

**A/N: Slowly getting rid of my writer's block but not fast enough. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Death2occur&aSurpriseIntheEnd

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 4**

Throughout dinner Sirius, Luke, and Sileni went on as though nothing happened, not wanting to let the others know of their awkwardness. When the two roommates returned to the flat late that night they both went to their appropriate room, hardly saying anything but a goodnight to each other. The next morning Sirius had took the woman to the Ministry to get her Apparation license as he was to start work soon and would not be able to take her to or from the Muggle job.

To say the least the woman was very uncomfortable at the amount of attention many of the people were giving her at the Ministry. Many had come up to her, asking questions and just crowding her. Sirius, with the help of a few Auror friends, held back the crowd enough to get to the Apparation testing area. Once she had pass Sileni and Sirius Apparated to his flat, with an open area that Kingsley authorize so she didn't have to go through the front entrance of the Ministry to deal with the people mobbing her once again.

By the end of the week Sileni has gotten down to a steady routine and knew that it will only become a little hectic once she started working at the Ministry. Kingsley had placed her in the section where Unspeakables have to manually solve puzzles–only occasionally using magic. The Head of the Department of Mysteries, Hisir Ornb, was impressed of Sileni solving a Japanese wooden puzzle box that none of the other Unspeakables could solve in less than five minutes.

Sileni explanation was that it was a similar puzzle she had seen in a movie–the she had to explain what a movie was. That's when the woman found out that she was the only Muggle-born (in some sense, she was) in the whole Department. All the other Unspeakables were purebloods, which was odd as half the items they did hold in the Department were Muggle items. As Hisir walked away he was mumbling of hiring more Muggle-born's into the Department. Sileni and Kingsley laughed as they walked towards the elevators, the woman knowing that she was going to like working as an Unspeakable.

"How is the apartment hunting?" Kingsley asked as they entered the empty elevator.

Sileni raises a suspicious eyebrow at her smiling_ too_ innocently friend. "Bad, there are not that many apartments or flats close to my Muggle job–I rather walk then Apparate." she shrugged at his incredulous look. "I don't want to be lazy and count on magic all the time. And those available are further up North or close to the coast on each side, nothing so much in the cities."

The two moved out of the way when several people entered their elevator, the witches and wizards mumbling respectful hello's to Kingsley. Sileni grinned at this, still not used to Kingsley being treated differently because of his title, but Kingsley merely glared at her, making the woman hold back her laughter. She knew that he was still uncomfortable with his position, despite being Minister for the last nineteen years.

"Why not just stay with Sirius?" Kingsley suddenly asked timidly.

"Because I would rather have my own space and privacy."

Kingsley went to say something when the doors opened to reveal a laughing Sirius Black, James Potter, her brother, Remus Lupin, and several others she did not know but were also Auror's. Sirius stopped his laughter immediately in surprise as he saw Sileni standing there. His heart beat just a tad bit more at the sight of her, Sirius never thinking he would see here there at the Ministry.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, almost hopeful.

He hated how that hopefulness came out from him and wish he can control the emotions in his voice. The group entered the elevator as the other witches and wizards moved to the side to let the Auror's in, though watching with interest and curiosity. They've heard the stories of the woman, Sileni, as well as Sirius, James, Remus, and Luke from both their school days and as Auror's. The siblings nodded to each other, as did Remus, while James gave her a large grin and hug. Sirius came right up next to her, grinning from ear to ear. He was trying to contain the hopefulness and joy of seeing Sileni there, but he couldn't help _**but**_ act like a love sick puppy that he felt.

"I came for the Unspeakable interview." Sileni saw a bit of disappointment, but thought nothing of it as Sirius continued to grin.

"And did you get it?"

Sileni grinned back. "Yes, I start Monday, however Hisir said something about setting me up with a few items that concerned Muggle items and going through clearance and begin work at home rather wait for Monday."

Sirius grinned wider, "Well, this cause for a celebration. We're going to lunch, you should come."

Sileni smiled ruefully. "Can't, I start my Muggle job in a half hour." Sirius sighed in disappointment, but grinned when Sileni kissed his cheek. "But thank you anyways. Have fun guys, thanks Kingsley."

Once the doors opened Sileni walked towards the Apparating point, leaving a group of men and women staring after her. Kingsley shook his head, holding the elevator door open to let the group of Auror's out, grinning at Sirius who looked back at him after staring after the woman.

"I'd watch out for her, Sirius, she's the type to be on the go."

Sirius grinned at his friend and old mentor. "Good thing I'm the same way and can keep up."

**4545454545**

–_Night Lion_–

Sileni laughed at a story one of the waitresses, Emma, had just told. The other waitress, Ami, merely shook her head, having heard it a thousand times before. Both women were putting on their coats and grabbing their purses from the bar as they were to leave. Rick came from the back to retrieve more dirty dishes from the bar Sileni placed as she put up chairs and cleaned off the tables before sweeping and mopping.

"Are you sure you guys won't need us to help out?" Ami asks once more in concern.

Emma looks between Sileni and Rick, her eyes narrowing with jealousy as Rick watches Sileni clean off another table at the end. She's been working there for over five years and Rick has never looked at her or any other girl the way he was looking at the new girl. What Emma wanted to know is what Sileni had that she didn't?

"No you guys go ahead, we'll be fine." Rick tells them with a smile.

Emma pushes the door open slightly to see a man in a motorcycle cut the engine and taking off his helmet. She smirked as she recognized him immediately the day Sileni came in for the interview for the job. She hoped that this man and Sileni have something going so that Rick can back off and lose interest in her.

"So, how will you be getting home, Sileni?" Emma looks back at the older woman by a few years.

Sileni lift's up a carrier full of dirty dishes and ash trays. "I don't know, I'll probably walk or..." she stopped in mid-sentence and smiled widely as she saw Sirius enter the pub with a smirk. "Ride with Sirius." she finishes with a laugh, "Sirius that is Emma Nook and Ami Watson, guys this is Sirius Black, my temporary roommate. And I'm sure you two remember each other, Rick, Sirius?"

Sileni had placed down the carrier on the bar and hugged the wizard as he nodded a good bye to the girls. Rick rolled his eyes and took the carrier to the back as all the dishes were now picked up and not wanting to see the scene before him. Although he knew that she was off limits, Rick was slowly starting like Sileni just a bit more and hated the fact that he started off flirting with her to get those two closer, having not tightened his hold on his emotions from the start.

Sileni pulled back a bit, continue to smile up at the man with confusion. "What are you doing here? It's nearly three in the morning and you have work at six!"

Sirius smirked and pushed back some strands of hair from her face that fell out of the bun she was wearing. "Thought it would be safer and less awkward explaining on how you were getting home."

Sileni nodded, chuckling a bit. "Well, we're almost done. Just gotta sweep and mop now. Just sit on the stool for a few more minutes."

Sirius did so and watched the woman go about the fairly large pub with the broom quickly. He hoped that the reason for her eagerness was due to spend some time with him, but of course it could only mean she wanted to go home and sleep. The wizard could hear Rick angrily handle the dishes in the back and smirked, glad that he had decided to pick up Sileni instead of letting her walk or Apparate back to his flat.

It took twenty minutes all together to get everything ready for the next day and to close up. Rick muttered quick goodbyes to the two adults as he locked the pub before walking over to his car. Sirius gave Sileni his jacket and a spare helmet before getting on his motorcycle and turning it to life. Once her hair was inside the helmet, Sileni sat behind Sirius and waved bye to Rick as they sped by his car. As soon as they were out of sight from everyone Sirius pushed a button, the motorcycle quickly flying up towards the sky, Sileni laughing at the weightless sensation.

Sirius smiled and placed his left hand on her intertwined hands, wishing that he could see her expression. Sileni could only remember the first book in which Hagrid had rode to _Privet Drive _in Sirius bike and the stories Sirius told the Marauders when he first got the bike back during their school days. At least, now, she was able to experience it. It didn't take too long to reach the flat, Sileni laughing when they jerked, almost like an airplane that is landing, on the street. Sirius took hold of the extra helmet and grinned at the wide smile on the woman's face.

"I seriously can't believe you never took me flying on this thing! _That_ was incredible!" Sileni half whispered, looking around for any eavesdroppers. 

Sirius laughed in return and swung an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer, walking towards the building. He was all too happy to make her smile, and wish to do so for a while longer. He felt Sileni wrap her arms around his middle and place her head on his chest, leaning away from the wind that was blowing from the right of them.

"Well, you never asked and you never seemed to have interest in the motorcycle being able to fly when I told the other Marauders. You were only interested in how smart I was to be able to make a Muggle contraption to fly."

Sileni laughed, "Can you blame a girl who saw you as nothing but a jokester to actually build a motorcycle from the ground _**up**_ and make it magically _**fly**_!" she shook her head in amazement. "Even with your good grades in your classes, this was still incredible and very smart."

Sirius became quiet at her statement of him being nothing but a jokester. Did she still see him as such or just an immature man that wouldn't stop playing pranks? Sileni looked up at Sirius as they came to his door and frowned. She placed a hand to his face, forcing him to look down at her with thoughtful grey eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter, huh?" she whispered, afraid to disrupt the quietness.

Sirius shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing," he trailed off, looking for his key.

Sileni raised an eyebrow and brought both of her hands to his face as she moved in front of him. "What is it, Sirius? I know you and your moods, I observed you guys with my brother during school."

"Is that all you seem me as?" Sirius asked with a frown, "As a jokester that has never matured at my age?"

Sileni went on her tiptoes and kissed the man softly, backing off just a bit. "Yes, I still see you as a jokester. However you have matured since school. You now know when not to cross the line, and that says something as those who knew you from school would have never thought it possible. _**The**_ Sirius Black not going all the way as he did in school, he now considers the feelings and consequences of those around him."

Sirius smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss, his arms going around her waist. Sileni melted against the man, willingly herself to break the kiss before either of them got hurt in the end. But her body didn't listen to her head as her heart had taken over instead. It was actually Sirius who had pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. They stood like that for a while longer before opening the door and going to their bedrooms for a restless night.

**4545454545**

It's been a month since Sileni has been 'alive,' and the woman has fallen into a comfortable routine between her jobs, Luke, and her friends. She has even heard–then nearly beaten out of her friends after hearing this–that there were still some Death Eaters on the loose, including Peter Pettigrew. It was then that Sileni noticed the amount of people in Regulus home coming and going. Aside from the friends, and those he knows through his work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Auror's and some members from the Order were keeping the family safe.

She had questioned Sirius one day why he was more intent to have a tight security around his brother and his family.

"Because Bellatrix is also still on the loose," he told her through gritted teeth.

After that Sileni didn't ask any more questions, not wanting to upset Sirius of his family relations and his family background. The one day Sileni actually had off from both jobs she took to reading the whole series of Harry's life. It was all basically the same story up to the fifth year, the only difference was Harry had both of his parents, McGonagall was Headmistress, Kingsley was Minister, and there was a bit of peace in this hidden world.

Apparently the hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor was no longer visible as it was before. Sileni had a feeling that this had something to do with Severus, Harry, and her nephew. The group was even friends with Draco Malfoy, who was polite (and sometimes nice) to them. Although strange, Sileni was glad for it seemed that Draco might be able to get his life on track and not be afraid to get what he wants and disappoint his family or disgrace his name.

Then the books from fifth year and up had the same love story around the group of friends, however she noted, with a sense of dread, while reading Harry's last year of school, the remaining Death Eaters came to attack the school to try and kill Harry, believing it would bring back Voldemort. Many people that should have been dead or were about to die will become dead in this last book. Sileni closed the book with a snap and looks out the window in deep thought. She thought she had stopped the deaths, but apparently death was only waiting for an opportune moment to take the souls he was denied nineteen years ago.

"I'm beginning to think that you love that spot."

Sileni looked over to see Sirius grinning and leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. He looked tired as his appearance was disheveled, and the woman wanted nothing more than to jump him at the moment.

"You're home early," Sileni pushed the seventh book between the pillows on her left side.

Sirius shrugged, wondering what she was hiding. "Mad-Eye thought we should give a rest on trying to find these Death Eaters, said we're not good dead to him. Plus if we back off they'll make a mistake."

Sileni chuckled, turning so she was facing him. "Yup, that sounds like Mad-Eye. So, what are you in the mood to eat, Mr. Black?"

Sirius smirked, "How about we eat out tonight, Miss Thorn? My treat."

Sileni grinned, "A free meal, why not?"

Sirius laughed in return as Sileni walked over to her bed to grab her sweater. The wizard looked towards the window seat to see a yellow covered spine peeking out from behind the pillows. Looking back at the woman to see her zip up her sweater, Sirius smiled and offered his arm, Sileni laughing in return.

"Yeah, real gentleman you are."

"Hey, I've always been a gentleman to women! Well, except for the fan club." Sirius mutters darkly.

Sileni laugh's once more as Sirius locks his flat both with key and magically. "Ah, yes, I heard that there is still a fan club going on for you. The women who are married use an alias name, of course, and the single ones–including some men–fawn after your every step."

Sirius had a look of disgust, shock, and amused at the same time. It became more of a disgust when they walked out to the sidewalk a woman jogging whispered a 'hi' and a wink in his direction, while pushing a stroller with her child. This only increased Sileni's laughter, Sirius placing an arm around her shoulders and steering her to the right.

"Not funny," he muttered darkly, but enjoying her laughter nonetheless.

"Oh, come on, yes it was!" Sileni wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up with a smile. "And it was perfect timing, too!"

Sirius tried very hard to hold back his smile, but he couldn't. This only made Sileni chuckle with triumphant before looking around her. Despite the cold air, people were bustling to and from the stores as the sun dipped further down in the west, dinner time almost upon them.

"Oh, let's go into that restaurant," Sileni pointed to a sign a few doors down.

Sirius looked at the sign, _Rules_, and remembered that restaurant was a good place to eat. This he heard from the Prewett twins when they were dating Muggle's for a time a few months back. He just never had the time to really go and enjoy the food that they had told him about. And he never had anyone to go with, until now.

"Okay," Sirius agreed, walking towards the entrance.

Sileni made a noise of disappointment to see the full waiting area. She went to pull Sirius back, but he pulled through the people and up to the podium with the hostess scribbling over the book and speaking into a headset.

"Excuse me, how long is the wait?"

The woman looked up, almost bored, at Sirius, "An hour to a half hour. Your name?"

Sileni tugged on his hand, Sirius looking back, "We'll go somewhere else, okay. It's _fine_,"

With a nod, Sirius followed the woman back out to the cold, moving to her other side to keep the wind from hitting her. They walked further down the street before Sirius took the woman into a small cafe that also sold books. Over a simple soup, bread, and hot chocolate they spoke of nothing in particular. For both adults it seemed like nothing more than hanging out with a friend, but in reality they were trying to get to know each other even better while trying not to show their true feelings.

Everything was going pretty well until Sileni turned her head to look outside to see someone that made her blood run cold. It was a face that she never wanted to see for a long time out in the real world–either Muggle or magical community. She was one of the faces that come up on the nightmares she occasionally has and every time she sees that face it is the one that kills her always.

"Oh, no."

**A/N: Not that many due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Losingher cool&goingN2hiding

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 5**

Frowning, Sirius turned only to stop in both anger and shock. On the other side of the street stood his cousin and husband. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Sileni quickly took hold of Sirius wrist to keep him there so as not to panic the Muggle's, not taking her eyes away from the witch and wizard across the street. Despite the darkness of the alley the Lestrange stood in, you can clearly tell she was glaring with an evil grin towards Sirius.

Praying that the older woman does not recognize her from helping out the Order, Sileni slowly moves her right hand towards herself to take hold of her wand. However, Bellatrix's gaze turns to her sharply, her eyes narrowing further with hatred. Sileni stopped her movement as her breath was caught in her throat. Feeling her hand go limp Sirius turns his hand so he had a hold of her left hand and gripped in comfort before reaching over with his other to take hold of her right. He prayed that they will not need to engage in a fight with his cousin and her husband for there were too many innocent people and witnesses around.

Suddenly there was thunder and lightning across the sky, mixed with Bellatrix's cackle before she and Rodolphus disappeared. Sileni let the breath she was holding go, her heart racing with fear she has felt before she was transported to the future. It was Sirius that first reacted. He stood and pulled Sileni to a stand, throwing money on to the table, not once looking away from the now empty alley.

"Come on Eni, we have to get out of here." Sirius whispered, pausing at the entrance, looking left and right.

Seeing neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus, Sirius quickly dragged the woman to the side of the alley to quickly Apparate to the Auror headquarters. Those still on duty gave Sirius a greeting only to frown in confusion at his and Sileni's state of panic.

"Go get Kingsley! Bellatrix and her husband were sighted in the city of London not two minutes ago." Sirius barked at the stunned group, "Start tracking them down now!"

As the group of Auror's scrambled about, Sirius sat the woman down on a nearby chair and kneeled down before her. He rubbed her arms a couple of times before holding her hands in his in a firm grip that gave both comfort and strength. He noted that Sileni had gone into her own little world, fear the only emotion shown in her light gray eyes.

Sirius own gray eyes darken with hatred–he knew that the fear the woman was feeling had to be the same fear she felt when his two cousins, Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle had first cornered her at Hogwarts. Inhaling deeply Sileni looked up to Sirius' face, wanting to whimper as she felt her body tensing rather than shake. She wanted to break down and hide but knew now wasn't the time for either of those.

"I saw the same crazy look in her eyes as the day I first met her in Hogwarts. Only this time I felt more of the fear coming from just the one look. I felt the grin and the cackle vibrate through my whole body as though she were right next to me."

Her voice was hoarse, as though she hadn't used it in days. Sirius saw the emptiness start to spread from her eyes and to the rest of her body as she started to lean forward with exhaustion, almost like she was now giving up. Gulping back his anger Sirius reached up to take hold of the woman's face, making her look at him in the eyes.

"Hey, you're safe–_**you are safe**_. Nothing and _**no one**_ will touch you when I am around, do you understand?"

Sileni smiled ghostly, some of her energy coming back. "You can't always be around, Padfoot. Besides, you know I will kill you if you send Auror's to follow me–and I _**will**_ know!"

Sirius smiled, grateful to see Sileni coming back to herself, but vowed to keep her safe from his cousin. "No worries Rouge, no Auror's will be following you."

"The hell they will!"

Both adults looked up to see Luke, James, Remus, Kingsley, the Prewitt twins, Mad-Eye, Regulus, and Severus. Sileni raised an eyebrow at her brother, knowing he was the one who made the comment and would want to have more than a dozen Auror's to follow her around if he couldn't lock her up. Sirius immediately brought his hands down to Sileni's knees, trying hard not to look at Remus to see what kind of emotions was going through him from what he, and the others, have walked into between him and Sileni.

"Bellatrix could have recognized you instantly, Sileni. I'm not taking my chances in you being dead for real this time." Luke growled, shoving a hand through his hair as he paced around.

_'News travels fast,'_ both Sileni and Sirius thought as they looked at the large group.

Sileni placed her hands on Sirius' and gripped them with sadness and guilt for what she did to her brother so long ago. Sirius gripped her hands in return before standing up, giving the younger man a look that made him stop in his tracks. Very rarely did Sirius ever become serious to the point that it made a person stop, and when that happened you know that Sirius has thought over every situation possible.

"I know how you feel Luke, but she would be an even bigger target for Bellatrix to find her with all the people following her."

Luke glared at Sirius with fear feeding into his anger. "What do you suggest we do then, huh?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but kept calm. "First of, relocate since Bellatrix obviously knows where it was I was living. Or, at least, the neighborhood."

"No doubt she's been following _**you**_ for a while, now." Regulus muttered, meeting his brother's gaze evenly.

Before any more argument could grow Gideon stepped forward, holding Sileni's gaze to let her know that he was there for her. "_Chipping Campden_, it's a half hour to forty-five minutes North West of _Oxford_. Our great-aunt had left us a small house for when one of us got married." Gideon shrugged, looking to his twin who nodded in agreement. "It would probably be best for you guys to hide there."

Sileni looked at Sirius, her mind too clouded with fear to make any decisions for herself at that moment. And she trusted Sirius now than her brother at the moment, knowing he will make decisions based off of what was best for her not just what her brother wanted done. Taking her hands once more, Sirius rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumbs, nodding to the twins. He felt a lot of emotions going through him, but the most was a proud emotion that Sileni was giving him that much trust to save her now.

"We'll take it, thanks you guys."

Gideon nodded and moved to the fireplace that the Auror had within the department, while Fabian walked over to Sileni and kneeled in front of the woman, placing a hand on her cheek. Sileni turned to him, the oldest Prewitt twin by a minute feeling his heart break at the fear in her eyes. He has seen her in action and the fear before when she was younger, but this fear that he was seeing now in her eyes took the cake.

"You're safe, your friends and brother are going to protect you, okay? Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters will have to go through us to get to you."

As he finished his words Sileni started crying, the seventh book still fresh on her mind. Everyone was taken aback by the tears, for they never really have seen her cry this openly before. The woman leaned slightly forward, covering her face with her hands, her sobs even louder. Despite saving and helping these people she came to love–if it wasn't for her and her brother interfering–they would have died in a less painful way then how the author had described/changed in the last book.

"Oh my God, you read the last book." Luke suddenly muttered.

Sileni gave a bigger sob, Luke uttering a few choice words underneath his breath. He moved over to his sister, forcing both Sirius and Fabian to move out of the way in alarm. Luke kneeled before her and took her hands away from her face. He hated seeing his older sister like this and wish that he can do to take away the pain, but knew there was nothing he can do.

"Hey, you were able to change the books the first time around, you can do it again a second time, okay?" he whispered fiercely.

Still crying, Sileni nodded, hating Andi for making all this real and cursing the brilliant author in creating such wonderful characters she had come to love so much. Nodding himself Luke leaned up to kiss his sister's forehead. He stood and turned to the group that have closed in on the siblings, he noted Gideon had returned to them as well.

"Take her to the house now. Severus, any chance you have a calming and sleeping potions for her?"

The Potion Master nodded, "I can meet you all at the house?"

Sirius nodded, still staring at the crying woman. He wanted to know what was going on, what the books the siblings were talking about. There were rumors about the siblings having books about their lives, or at least that of his godson, Harry. He wondered if the yellow spine he saw hiding behind the pillows in Sileni's room was the book the siblings were talking about.

"Good me, Fabian, James, and Remus will go to Sirius flat and pack up all their clothes and items. Mad-Eye, Gideon, Kingsley, Sirius..." Luke trailed off so that the four men looked at him, "Please take care of her."

"You got nothing to worry about, Thorn. Let's go, now. _**Move**_ people!" Mad-Eye shouted.

Sirius walked over to Sileni and helped her up to her feet then scoped her up in his arms seeing as she was still paralyze with fear. Sileni wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, not able to stop crying for the deaths that might come if they couldn't stop it. Sirius turned and followed Gideon, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley to the fireplace–Severus having already left to get the potions for Sileni.

"Call out 'Bush Rose,'" Sirius, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye frowned at Gideon. "You'll see why soon enough."

**4545454545**

–Bush Rose–

As Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace, keeping a firm grip on the woman, he looked around. It was a semi large living room, the furniture was old fashion, many figurines were planted all around the room and old fashion lamps. There were also many photographs and portraits upon the walls, many of them looking curiously down at Sirius and Sileni. He noted Kingsley and Mad-Eye walking to the right to start setting up wards around the home and the property.

Still not seeing why the house was called the Bush Rose, Sirius walked out to the hall and moved up the stairs behind Gideon. The older man opened a door at the end of the hallway on the right, gesturing Sirius to go in. The room, itself, was grand. A king size four poster bed sat in the middle with a dresser that had a mirror attached to it sitting in front of it, a dresser right next to the door, a desk by the balcony French doors, and a table on the other side. There was also a door next to the table, Sirius assumed it to be the bathroom.

The colors were from silver, to a navy blue, black, and a magenta color. The floor–like the rest of the house–was all wood and very polished. It made Sirius think that the Prewitt twins had a house elf come to the house and clean every week or so if the house was _this _clean and neat. It also made the oldest Black wonder why the twins never married. There were no more attacks or a war to fight in the last couple of years, so the fear of dying–or that of a loved one–was past due.

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts, Sirius walked over to the bed and placed the woman on it, quickly taking the folded blanket at the edge of the bed and placing it over her shivering body. She has yet to stop the tears from falling or the fear to leave her eyes. A hand was placed on his shoulder, Sirius looking up to see the Potion master. With a nod, he moves aside and watches Severus help Sileni sit up and make her drink the two potions.

She was immediately asleep. Sirius gave a small sigh of relief and walks over to Sileni's sleeping form as the two other wizards left the room to give him privacy. No words coming to him, Sirius merely brushes Sileni's hair from her face and leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight love, I'll be back." he whispered before turning to walk down stairs.

He prays that the group finds his cousin and husband soon–but he knew that was only wishful thinking. If they were able to stay hidden for nineteen years, they can stay hidden again for another few days, weeks, or even months until they see either him or Sileni out in the open with no escorts to help. Or maybe they will attack when they have escorts, for surely that wouldn't stop Bellatrix or Rodolphus from trying to kill them.

Coming into the living room Sirius warily sits on an arm chair, not really knowing what to say or do. He hated not able to go out and start looking for these Death Eaters, but he knew that Sileni needed him here more than the others needed him at the moment. Besides Sirius wasn't going to leave Sileni by herself no matter what.

"We'll have some Auror's come stay in the house and shift every eight hours." Mad-Eye started, glaring (though it wasn't a harsh look) down at Sirius. "They'll stay inside rather patrol outside, that way it won't be easy to be spotted."

Sirius nodded, looking thoughtful. Everyone around them looked to each other, not really knowing what to say to the other man to ease the fear he might be feeling, but carefully hiding from them. Sileni was special to not just Sirius but to all of them. She not only saved them, but the Wizarding World too, from an evil that would have caused so much suffering and damage with two wars. She had sacrificed herself to save them nineteen years ago, now it was time to repay that favor.

"Get some rest Sirius, Mad-Eye and I will be on duty until dawn." Gideon told the younger wizard softly.

With a sigh, Sirius nods and gets up from the chair tiredly. _'Merlin, I feel like an old man,'_ he thought to himself as he moved up the stairs.

Coming to a stop at Sileni's door Sirius carefully peeked in to survey the room. Noting nothing has changed from the five or ten minutes he was gone, Sirius stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. With the potions Sileni was sleeping peacefully and deeply, looking almost as if she was dead.

_'Like __**Sleeping Beauty**__,'_ Sirius mused with a grin.

Walking over to her, the wizard sat on the edge of the bed, taking Sileni's hand in his own and brushing a strand of hair with his other. Sileni sighed in her sleep, leaning her head against Sirius hand.

"Sirius," she muttered with content.

The said man felt his heart beat faster, wondering if he had heard right. Maybe this hiding out will bring out the emotions they knew both were holding back from each other. Not wanting to leave her side the wizard kicked off his shoes and lay down next to the woman. He held her close, and protectively, promising to not let any harm come near her. Not even blood kin.

**A/N: Not that many due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Intervening fate 1 more time

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 6**

_Sileni walked out of the darkness and into the bright light, making her turn her head to blink furiously, trying to regain her vision. Looking forward once more Sileni had to place a hand to cover her eyes from the still bright light. She moved forward, just barely seeing a couple of shadows. Frowning she stepped forward and the bright light faded just a bit to show a large backyard, a faceless tall man playing soccer–or football as the everyone else but America calls it–with three children from the ages of three and five, the happy family laughing. Putting down her hand Sileni watches the three year old boy run towards her, the woman picking him up in her arms. It was as though Sileni did not have any control of her limbs whatsoever._

_"Mommy, Emily keeps using magic to win and daddy doesn't say anything!"_

_Sileni frowned, wondering why the child was calling her mommy, knowing that she was not a mother. However before she could say anything the dream took a life of its own again. She had no control of her limbs or voice, only just her thoughts. It was sort of like an out-of-body experience, knowing everything that was going on and who was who, but at the same time not knowing._

_"Oh really?" Sileni questioned, raising an eyebrow at her 'husband', who smiles innocently at her, rising from the crouch position. "Honey, care to explain?"_

_The twin girls–for Sileni can tell, and feel, that they were twins–giggled, looking between their parents. "Ooh, daddy's in trouble!" they chorused, going back to playing with the soccer ball._

_"Eni, sweetheart," he started, but the woman cut him off._

_"Sirius Orion Black, how many times have I told you _**_not_**_ to call me by that damn name?"_

_"Ooh!" all three kids called out, looking towards their mother with giggles, "Mom said a bad word."_

_Sileni smiled, looking at her chuckling husband, whom she now can clearly see his face. Sirius walks closer to Sileni and the younger child in her arms, kissing her slowly. He would have gone further if the three year old hadn't clapped his hand on both of his parents cheeks while the twin girls 'eww,' placing their hands over their eyes. __The couple pulls apart with laughs, Sirius placing an arm around her waist as he turns to the girls._

_"Okay, let's go in for lunch."_

_As Sileni blinked everything went dark, wondering what was happening. Then all of a sudden she woke slowly, feeling content and safe. That has never happened before in all her years she has lived, not even as a teenager. Wondering what has changed the woman went to get up only to feel a force bring her back to something solid and a breath of warm air on her nape. The solid build that was behind her felt warm and strong._

_She then felt lips on her even warmer skin as they uttered silent words, Sileni's breath caught in her throat. She knew who it was, for whenever he was around her entire body tingles with anticipation, and wondered what he was doing in her bed. That was when she realized she was not in her room at Sirius' flat and tried hard to remember where she was. Only there was no way of thinking straight thanks to the warmth of the hard body behind her and the moist lips mumbling silent words._

_There was then a cackle, one she knew all too well, and Sileni's eyes widen in fear at the sudden appearance of Bellatrix standing in front of the French doors she was facing. There were blood stains on Bellatrix clothes and face, though the evil witch didn't seem to notice or even mind. It almost seemed as though the witch was thrilled to have blood on her. Sileni wanted to shudder at the thought as she wouldn't pass that on Bellatrix._

_"Oh, my cousin and his girlfriend together in bed," She cackled, throwing her head back. "I do hope you enjoyed it for it would be the last time. __**Avada Kedavra**__!"_

**4545454545**

The woman screamed, sitting up in bed just as the green light came towards her and Sirius. The door by the balcony flew open and a wet Sirius came running into the room with his wand drawn and a towel that was the only thing that covered his naked body. But even then the towel was hung low around his waist–not that Sileni really noticed as she was still in a terrified daze. As Sirius looked around the room in shear fear and panic, the other door opened to reveal the Prewitt twins, Mad-Eye, and Remus all with their wands drawn too.

Seeing no threat everyone looked to Sileni for an explanation, only to worry with concern. Tears were coming down fast as the woman tried to hold back her cries and steady her breathing, looking at the sheets instead. Knowing what was wrong Sirius quickly went to her side and hugged the woman close to him, rubbing her back. It was only then did she let out her cries, the nightmare having taken a hold of her deeply.

"Shh, it was only a dream, Sileni. It was only a dream." he whispered, looking worriedly to the group.

Sileni could only tighten her hold around Sirius, not having realized that she had wrapped her arms around his neck. The need to hold on to something real must have been in her conscious at the back of her mind. But it did not take long for the woman to come back to herself and remember the others or a half-naked Sirius Black.

"Why are you naked and wet?" Sileni cried, pulling back a bit.

This caused the group to laugh, never having heard a woman complaining about Sirius being naked or wet, or both at the same time. Of course, there was a first for everything, especially when it came to Sileni. They were grateful, though, for the laugh as the fear in the scream that Sileni had produced hit them all to the core. Letting them remember just how dangerous it is at the moment for everyone. It was the war with Voldemort all over again.

Sirius grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I was in the shower when you decided to wake up screaming."

Sileni blushed, feeling her heart beating quickly other than fear. "Sorry."

"Nice to give an old man a heart attack, girly," Mad-Eye growled teasingly.

Sileni laughed, hugging Sirius around his waist. She placed her forehead on his shoulder as the laughter starts becoming tears and sobs once more as she remembers the nightmare again. The group starts to leave as they knew there was nothing that they can do to really help the woman with whatever had woken her. Remus hesitated to go as an emotion swirled within him at the sight of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. With a quiet sigh, he walked out, closing the door behind him, not seeing the tender kiss Sirius gave the woman on the lips.

"Come now, you're safe, honey. You're safe." Sirius whispered, bringing the woman on to his lap.

Sileni pulled back a bit and wiped her tears, her flushed cheeks also from embarrassment not just from crying. Sirius smiled slightly, bringing up one hand to brush back her hair as he kept his other arm firmly around her waist. With a shaky sigh, Sileni stared into the gray eyes that seemed to darken by the second, her hands resting lightly around Sirius' waist. Sirius smirked and leaned in to give the woman a small, lingering kiss. He couldn't help it, despite the crying the woman looked incredibly cute all embarrassed. Sileni hummed when he pulled away, a small blush forming.

"Come on, Remus and James dropped off our things. We can go figure out why this place is called 'Rose Bush'." Sirius tells her, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Sileni nodded, smiling slightly. "I believe that I need that shower and you need to put on some clothes." she whispered, blushing even redder.

Sirius' smirk widen, "I don't mind being in a towel all day."

Smiling herself, Sileni slapped his chest and gets up, moving towards the bathroom. Sirius watched after her, all the while his heart thudding heavily against his ribcages. With a sigh as the door closed, weary, he stands and takes hold of the bag at the end of the bed, quickly changing into jeans and a blue shirt. Sirius met up with his friends, eating a late breakfast. The group asked him about Sileni, Sirius answering as best as he could since he didn't really ask her about what it was that she dreamt. But no doubt he knew that it had to do with his cousin. After they ate the group all ventured outside, the Prewett twins showing them the reason the place was named after for roses.

Once Sileni showered and changed (almost forgetting to strap on her thigh holster for her wand), she slowly moved out of the bedroom and merely stood in the hallway. Before her were three closed doors as to the left two more closed doors than the stairs in front of them. Not wanting to be noisy, Sileni moved towards the staircase, holding on to the banister as she still felt shaky after the nightmare. At the bottom, the woman took in the small hallway with the entrance of the living room before her and a glass swinging door to her right.

Seeing no one in the living room, Sileni moved towards the swinging door. It was a kitchen and a small dining area–also empty–and silent. Then voices drifted towards her through the open doors that led to the backyard. Sileni moves towards it, fingering her wand just in case. Peering out the woman exhaled the breath she was holding, however gasped at the sight of the vast garden. All around were rose bushes of all types of colors–most of them magically altered to be the different color.

"Wow," Sileni muttered as she moved further into the garden.

"Yes, our aunt was very..._fond_ of roses." Gideon told her with a smirk.

"Hence the name," Fabian finished, a similar smirk on his lips.

Sileni chuckled, trying to take everything in. There were stone paths leading further into the garden, a few gazebos, a fountain, and a few benches. And that was the only items that were visible at the moment. Overall, the garden seemed more to be like a local park rather than just a simple garden in the backyard of a house. The Prewett twin's aunt must have a knack for a green thumb and a deeply love for roses.

"All the spells are secured." Mad-Eye growled, moving towards them from one of the main paths. "You shouldn't have any problems when venturing out here. But I wouldn't advice it," he told the group.

"How long are we to be in hiding?" Sileni demanded, fearing the idea of staying hidden for so long again. "I have two jobs to maintain!"

The group looked at each other, some of them smiling as they knew she was going to fight from staying hidden for long. She fought them on it when she was fifteen, why would she be any different as an adult? Especially since it only seemed two years ago for her rather than nineteen!

"We're going to use the disguise once more. It worked when you were a kid, it should work again as an adult." Fabian told her with a grin.

Sileni nodded, smirking. "Good, you guys still remember how much I fought when I was fifteen."

"Yes, well, we all need to go back to the office," Mad-Eye growled, looking at the twins with his regular eye as the other rolled around its head like crazy. "Remus and Gideon would be staying, the shifts are every eight hours, only two people per shift. We need all the man power tracking down the rest of these Death Eaters."

Sileni shuddered involuntary, nodding. "I know, please be careful,"

"We always are, little one. We always are." Mad-Eye tells her before Apparating.

Fabian smiles and follows after Mad-Eye. Sileni smiles at the other two Auror's before walking back inside to find something to eat. Although over him, it was still awkward to have Remus so close by when she was having dreams about his best friend. Awkward even more if she begins to kiss Sirius in front of him. Yes it might be for Remus and everyone as it has been only moments before she had been transported into the future.

Sileni sighed, shaking her head. No, not moments, _**years**_. Oh, how confusing things were still for the woman whose mind was that of a teenager about to graduate from school rather than the adult that she looked like.

**4545454545**

Up in her room of the Rose Bush, Sileni took a deep breath and opened her bag. She took the last book out and sat at the table where a notebook and pen were already waiting. Picking up the pen, Sileni poised it over the notebook and opened the book. She begun to re-read the last book in hopes of figuring out what she can do to stop the deaths from occurring. It was a long and trying four hours, but Sileni had gotten four full pages (front and back) full of notes, and she wasn't even on chapter four yet.

The knock on her door was what stopped her from continuing, needing the break anyways as her eyes strained to leave the small words upon the pages. Hiding both the book and notes, Sileni walked over to the door and was surprised to see the person on the other side. Remus stood uneasily on the other side, hesitant to do or say something. Sileni raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement at the still shy boy–_man_; she had to remind himself that he was a man now. Remus finally cleared his throat, smiling self-consciously.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right?" he asked attentively. "You've been gone all morning and all mid-afternoon. Everyone's worried."

Sileni, shocked at hearing this, looked towards the window to see that the sun was fading in the west. It was at that moment that her stomach started to make its presence known and growl so loud that both she and Remus were able to hear the sound. The two adults laughed, Sileni blushing in embarrassment.

"I also came by to let you know that both me and Gideon are about to leave once the two other members come to take our place."

Sileni nodded, walking with Remus down stairs to say goodbye. "You be careful, Remus. If Death Eaters from the past are still alive they would remember you helping me and would come after you and your family." at the bottom of the stairs Sileni turned to Remus with anguish and sad look, "I would never forgive myself should it come to pass, Remus."

Remus smiled, feeling his heart flutter with the familiar feeling he had when he first met her all those years ago. "Don't worry so much, Sileni, we would catch these Death Eaters before they kill _**any**_ of us."

Sileni exhaled as she looked to her left to see Gideon and Sirius in the living room watching them, Sirius (more or less) with a blank look. Smiling Sileni walked towards Gideon and hugged him, the older wizard picking her up off the ground just a bit. She laughed, smacking his chest once he set her back down on her feet.

"You be careful as well, I would hate to lose you."

"Because I'm the good looking twin?" Gideon teased with a grin.

Sileni rolled her eyes, "_**No**_ because you would keep Fabian in line with the amount of women that are after the two of you."

As though his named was what summoned him, Fabian fell out of the fireplace with a grin, nodding to his brother and Remus. "My ear's ringing, have you guys been talking about me?"

This caused the group to laugh, Sileni walking over to Sirius, subconsciously leaning against him. The fireplace roared and a familiar man walked out to grin at the group before him. He was fairly tall with salt and pepper hair and light blue eyes.

"Edgar Bones," Sileni smiled sadly. "How's the family?"

The man who should have died, along with his family, back in 1980 before Voldemort would have originally fallen from power thanks to Harry, smiled in gratitude for all the woman has done for everyone in the Wizarding World.

"The family is doing great, and Emily is having a fit because none of our three kids want to visit us as often anymore."

Sileni laughed, shaking her head. "You tell Emily that the kids need to have their own space and be with their own families! You should take her out on a vacation so she can relax and not remember that she has kids!"

Edgar shook his head, "You know how much that would cost?"

Sileni merely grinned, "It would stop the harassing..." she sang quietly, leaning more heavily on Sirius now.

Edgar laughed, Gideon slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this, Edgar, it would stop all the nagging and whining."

"I'll let Emily know you said that about her." Edgar teased, laughing when Gideon paled at the thought.

Shaking her head, Sileni moved away from Sirius, walking over to the fireplace. "All right, all right, I'll see you guys later. I have to work at the Muggle job tonight. Don't wait up."

As she called out to the Leaky Cauldron, Sileni locked eyes with Sirius, the Marauder wondering at the emotions going through her eyes. He frowned as she disappeared, having a feeling that the emotions she portrayed might have to do with the nightmare she had that morning.

**A/N: Not that many due to the writer's block and lack of ideas for this story. Please review so I can get re-inspired again, thanks!**


End file.
